User talk:Skamaks
Welcome Hi, welcome to Endless Space Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:BLEURRRRGH page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Restored United Empire Page I just wanted to let you know that I restored the United Empire's own wiki page. Unlike last time, this is actually part of a large project to give each faction its own, unique page. As of now, The Hissho and the United Empire are the only ones, but more is coming tomorrow. With that, I am sorry for undoing your edits related to the redirect. Please do not take this the wrong way. Fusion 7 (talk) 06:46, December 12, 2012 (UTC) no problem, want to get all the ships up on the gallery so other users and players can get a good idea on what ships they want to use. and just a small suggestion for the dreadnoughts to call them a captial class ship since they are behemoths that support large firepower and defense 03:45, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Technology Overhaul I'm interested in giving the technology pages an overhaul, fix up the minor errors, etc, but I have to admit that I'm not 100% familiar with Wiki editing. I was the guy that did that Sustainable Farms edit, I have to admit, so yeah, once I've gotten up to that part, I'll fix that, but at the moment my main question is this. How would you go about editing the table in N-Way Fusion Plants, the one that's on the right hand side, and additionally, how would you go about adding the table into other articles? 1Eevee1 (talk) 08:17, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for Welcome; Questions Thanks for the welcome message. Having not done serious work on such a nascent wiki before, there are a few things I'm struggling to find. 1: Icons; is there a standard naming convention, or a way to find out if a particular icon (e.g. for a tech) has been uploaded already? 2: Templates; are there standard templates in use for ship modules or anything else? Thanks, Super aardvark (talk) 02:44, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism Two users require blocking for multiple instances of vandalism (removing large swathes of content and replacing them with obscenities or nonsense): and Ryry117. Given the proximity and M.O. of the attacks, I believe that both users are one and the same. -- Commdor (Talk) 19:51, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Glonster's Question Hi, Thanks for contact. How do I heal/repair damaged ships? Cant figure it out. glonsterGlonster (talk) 03:08, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Ok, disregard question on ship repair. Got the answer: orbit a home planet. Thanks for being available anyway. GlonsterGlonster (talk) 03:24, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Star System - Page name Hey! I was just thinking about the page Star System in the process of my edits, and the varying nature of the name of the concept; and you being a veteran and admin, I was wondering if you had any input or thoughts on the matter. It seems to me that the concept is referred to as several things - as "star system" (improvement tooltips), system (empire UIs, certain research projects - although this could be a mistake on my interpretation), and finally as "solar system" (in approval tooltip). In any case, my question to you is what do you think is the most appropriate? Additionally, should the S (of "system") be capitalised? Many thanks for your time, Techhead7890Talk 09:47, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Endless Legend Wikia Hey there, Skamaks. My name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Applitude Games recently came into our offices and demoed their new game, Endless Legend for us. The game looks and plays great! We are planning on creating a new wiki specifically for Endless Legend since the game's gameplay/story/lore is self-contained. Are you okay with having a seperate wiki for this? We could easily branch the Endless Space/Dungeon of the Endless/Endless Legend together through an affliate program for the most viablility : > I wanted to invite you over to this new wiki to contribute as well. I have a free download code of the game for you if you're interested in being an admin/contributing to the new wiki. Let me know! Have a good one! : > TheBlueRogue •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@wikia-inc.com) 15:37, July 21, 2014 (UTC)